Project summary/abstract Human Core ? Grinberg U54 CWOW The Human Biology Validation core will provide vital research support to the CWOW. Neurodegenerative disease pathology and genetics have become increasingly exciting and complex in recent years, with major advances arising from work accomplished through this ADRC. In this renewal application, the Human Core will be led by Dr. Lea T. Grinberg and Dr. Bruce L. Miller. Dr. Anne Fagan will lead a CSF array sub-core The Human Core goals are to: (1) directly supporting this CWOW?s Projects (P) with well-characterized and carefully treated human tissue, bio-fluids, and cells from tauopathy patients and controls; (2) validating the relevance results from P 1-3 in human specimens; (3) developing enhanced tools for boosting the amount of information retrieved for each single biospecimen samples. These core functions will support the aims of Projects 1 (PI: Gan) and 3 (PI: Cuervo) by providing well-characterized human brain and bio fluid specimens from tauopathies. Moreover, the Human Core will help to validate the findings from the CWOW?s projects to accelerate translation from bench to clinical use.